Don't expect
by EvelynWatsonx
Summary: What is wrong with Erik?


Today is the longest day in my life!  2-11 period, what the heck?  I seriously need to change my program but no one lets me… arrghhh…  

I am = (   so flame me as much as you want if it's necessary… 

Also I don't own this, this is not mine.. 

.                               O. o                                               ^__^                                          T_T                                        ^_~

Chapter 1

Christine stood there staring blankly at the two insects.  _Scorpion_ or _grasshopper_ was the ultimate question.  

"Erik, what if I don't like the choices?"  

"You have to choose no matter what, or your lover will **die**!"

"No…  please.."  Christine moved her gaze to Raoul , toward him.  

"Christine, leave before he gets you too…"  Raoul choked, gasping for breath.

"Oh poor Raoul…"  without thinking, she tried so hard to loosen the lasso.  She held Raoul's pale face with her hands and started to kiss his face never missing a spot.  When she reached to his mouth, she pressed her lips on his lightly at first then turned to a passionate unforgettable kiss.  At last, she broke the kiss unwillingly and whispered in his left ear.

"Raoul, I love you, but I have to leave you,  please forgive me!"  Christine finished her last sentence and turn back on Raoul and walk straight to Erik.

Erik's knuckles turned white and his breathing closed to panting.  He angrily looked at them hugging each other desperately made his eyes grew wide from fury.

"What is your choice my dear?  I will not ask you again!"  Erik slammed his fist on the wall making his knuckles bled.  

Christine jumped of the sound and her face was already wet from tears.  

"I will go with you Erik, whatever you do just free Raoul"  Christine said quietly and slowly made sure Erik heard her.

Erik made no remarks and lifted the candles to burn the lasso, Raoul's panting sound came next.  

Raoul grabbed Christine's arm and hugged her, but became puzzled when Christine did not make one single sound but stare blankly at him.  

"Christine, what are you doing?  Please don't leave me,  I love you!"

Christine continuously staring at Raoul for few seconds then opened her mouth,

"Raoul I will love you forever but I have decided,  go now while you can!"

Erik dragged Raoul out of the room to the lake outside angrily.  Raoul was unwillingly still holding on  Christine's hand but it was no use Raoul was dragged out of Christine's sight leaving Christine on her knees crying earnestly.

"You will leave now and never return, if you bring anyone here I will make sure you suffer the consequences!"  Erik yelled in Raoul's face making Raoul watched his white masked face and the beautiful hazel eyes in horror.

"But…"  Raoul tried to protest, his eyes showed fear.

"Uhhh…ahh.." Erik shut Raoul up by slowly getting out the Punjab lasso to show what he is going to do next if he dare to speak another word.

Realizing what danger he's in, Raoul picked up his legs running to the shore and got on the boat never looked back.  

Meanwhile…

Christine on her knees never moved another muscles sniffing, she heard someone approaching  near her and she turned around.

"You will not cry when you live here, not one single complain!"  Erik said looking down at Christine.

"Yes…"  Christine can't think of anything but to obey his command.

Erik did not seemed to hear her as he looked at the lines of the wall that he just made from his bleeding fist.  

Christine stood up looking at Erik's back, " What will I do here?"

"I am your Angel of Music, you are mine, and you will sing for me …come…"  Erik rudely dragged Christine to the music room and sat down on the piano bench.  

"Sing for me… Christine.."  Erik played the song intensely in need to hear her pure voice in return.  When Christine reached to the high note at the end of the song, the high pitch turned out rather drastically from what she had just gone through.  The crying, choking, undoubtedly she sang with a dry mouth.

Erik slammed the bleeding fists on the black and white keys, leaving bloody stained on them, it was a terrifying sight.  

"You sang the wrong note!  What were you thinking?  You made the same mistake every single time,  I will not have imperfection from my student!"  Erik yelled wrathfully echoes filling around the room.  

Christine dropped her head shamefully remain speechless.

Erik did not make a move to apologize of his harsh behavior instead he did something he had never imagine he'd do,

He slapped her real hard marking a hand print on her left pale cheek. 

Christine slowly lifted her head up putting her hand over her stinging cheek and stared at Erik in bewilderment.

Erik stared at the hand he just slapped at Christine's cheek in utter amazement and head to his room without another word.

.                               O. o                                               ^__^                                          T_T                                        ^_~

It is hard to picture playing the piano while your hand is bleeding or slamming the fist on the beautiful black and white keys.  Usually when I am angry/depress/sad I play a really fast song to express my anger.  Hey that is only one out of many ways to express my anger… hehe

Tell me what you think of this chapter.  I am looking for a phan to role play with, the topic is kind of unusual, if you are up to it IM me ! ~!

 `  Thx   `~ Dorothy


End file.
